


i’ve got you

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Shadowhunter Bingo [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Families of Choice, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Raphael babysits Madzie when Catarina is called into work. They make breakfast and go to the library.
Relationships: Catarina Loss & Madzie, Madzie & Raphael Santiago
Series: Shadowhunter Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545829
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	i’ve got you

**Author's Note:**

> Using my headcanon of daylighter Raphael in this. Also, this is my first time writing Raphael's POV so I'm not sure I got his character quite right...
> 
> Going to use this to fill my Shadowhunter Bingo prompt 'Demon Blood' because it made me think of downworlders and how much I love them. So here is some soft downworld family fluff!

“Thank you again for coming so short notice,” Catarina said, throwing on her coat and grabbing her work bag.

“It’s really no trouble,” Raphael assured. “I’m not going to begrudge you saving lives.”

“Thank you, dear,” Catarina pressed a kiss to Raphael’s cheek. He grumbled but allowed it, ducking his head to hide his smile.

Madzie was peeking out into the hallway from the living room. Catarina stopped and swept her into a hug, kissing her cheek as well. Madzie giggled and hugged her mom back.

“Now you be good for Raphael,” Catarina instructed. Madzie nodded and Catarina kissed her forehead before standing. “Alright you two, I’ll see you for dinner hopefully.”

“Good-bye!” Madzie said, running over to tuck a drawing in Catarina’s bag. Raphael felt as if his heart still beat watching Catarina and Madzie, the love of the two shared for each other. Catarina had taken to motherhood with joy and dedication, and Raphael was happy to see her family grow.

“Have a good shift,” Raphael said, picking up Madzie and following Catarina to the door. They stood on the front steps of Catarina’s brownstone, Madzie waving until her mom was out of sight. Madzie then rested her head on Raphael’s shoulder yawning. “You need breakfast?”

Madzie nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was very pleased that Raphael didn’t grow tired when he carried her. Raphael took one last deep breath of the morning air, reveling in the weak sunlight, before turning back into Catarina’s home.

“What do you want, waffles?” Raphael asked, walking down the hallway and into the kitchen. The hallway was lined with pictures of Magnus, Ragnor, Dot, and himself, now with many new ones of Madzie and even a few with Alec finding their place. Catarina liked to keep the memories of her family close in mind, and it had always made her house feel homey to Raphael.

“Yes, waffles please!” Madzie said, perking up. Raphael set her down and she hurried to get her little stool so she could see the counter. She had been on a waffle kick after Alec apparently made her some and let her have whipped cream on them. It seemed like far too much sugar for a growing warlock, but a little treat couldn’t hurt... Raphael could put some fresh fruit on them to help.

“Are you going to help me make them?” Raphael asked, as Madzie bounced on her toes, hands gripping the counter so she didn’t fall.

“No, I’m supervising,” Madzie said as she turned big brown eyes up at Raphael.

“Supervising? Where did you pick that one up?” Raphael asked, navigating Catarina’s kitchen with ease. Raphael had found that the good thing with immortals older than him was that they didn’t change their kitchen setups often. Both Magnus and Catarina had been living in the same homes for almost a century, and Raphael knew them well.

“Mom supervises my art when she is too tired to help,” Madzie explained.

“And you’re too tired to help me cook?”

Madzie nodded, and then yawned again. Raphael was uncertain how real that yawn was.

“Alright, but you’ll help me with dinner to surprise your mom, right?” Raphael took out the eggs and butter and set them in front of Madzie.

“Okay!” Madzie started hopping on her toes again and Raphael would point out that wasn’t something that someone who was tired would do, but he let it pass with a smile and a shake of his head.

After breakfast, Madzie carried her plate to the sink and washed it. When she was done, she turned with a worried expression on her face.

Concerned she might have hurt herself, Raphaell hurried to her side. “What’s wrong?”

“We need to take my books back to the library! I don’t want to get in trouble!” Madzie said, in great distress.

“Are they due today?” Raphael asked, crouching down to get closer to eye level with her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

“Yes! And I just got my very own library card!” Madzie explained, her braided pigtails bouncing in her agitation. “I must show them I am responsible.”

“We can go right now if you want,” Raphael assured her. “But first, show me your hands so I know you’re not sticky.” Madzie held her hands out, perfectly clean after washing the plate. “You pass inspection. Why don’t you get your books and library card.”

Madzie nodded, her little face serious, before running out of the kitchen and up to her room. Raphael heard her footsteps above. She reminded him of Rosa in moments like this, with her love of stories. Raphael had admitted to Catarina how nice it was to fill the role of older brother again. Catarina’s response had let been to let Raphael know how much Madzie adored him. And he had found some art folded neatly in his coat pockets as proof of that.

Finishing cleaning the kitchen up after himself and Madzie, and setting out some of what he needed to make dinner that night, he went to find Madzie. He could still hear her, but she seemed to have stopped hurrying. Climbing up the stairs, Raphael passed more photos of family such as: a frame with three different shots from three different time periods of Catarina, Magnus, and Ragnor all in drag; Madzie covered in finger paint; Raphael and Magnus in a serious game of chess; and Ragnor dressed as Sherlock Holmes with Catarina in as Watson from a long-ago Halloween. Raphael reached out to the latter and felt a familiar pang of loss at seeing Ragnor. He was still so woven through Raphael’s, Catarina’s, and Magnus’ lives, it was hard to escape his ghost. And Raphael didn’t want to.

“Ready!” Madzie’s voice announced, and he turned to see her at the top of the stairs, a big bag of books over her shoulder.

“All these are library books?” Raphael asked, reaching out and taking the bag from her. She didn’t let go at first, but then allowed it.

“Yes! And I read them all,” Madzie said, nodding her head. “I’m going to sign up for the summer book program and maybe I can win a prize!”

“A prize? Is it more books?” Raphael asked, heading back down the stairs, Madzie following close behind.

“I hope so!” Madzie beamed, sitting and carefully putting on her shoes. “Or maybe it will be an iPad!”

“I guess you can get books on an iPad,” Raphael said, setting down the bag to take out Madzie’s coat and his own. He didn’t need to wear a coat, because he didn’t feel cold like he used to. But it looked better for appearances. Plus, Magnus had gifted this wool peacoat and matching scarf, and it would be a shame if no one saw them.

The librarians knew Madzie by name and greeted her as soon as she came into the kids section. She was very sure to tell them that the books were not overdue, and was given several stickers and bookmarks. Madzie then dove into the stacks of books to look for what she wanted to borrow next.

Raphael followed along behind her, holding books while she searched the shelves. Once Madzie had found all the ones that she might want, she brought them to a table and asked Raphael to spread them out.

“I can only take out 15,” Madzie explained, and took a seat. Raphael settled beside her in a very small chair.

“You have about 26 here,” Raphael said, picking up a graphic novel and examining it.

“I wish I could take them all!”

“You can check them out next time,” Raphael pointed out, trying to stop himself from smiling. Madzie’s eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration. “Libraries are very awesome like that.”

“I want to be a librarian when a grow up!” Madzie said, turning to Raphael and grinning now. “Also a nurse like Mom. Oh! And an author.”

“Those sound like very good ideas,” Raphael told her, handing the book he was holding back. “Take your time, but we can get ice cream after this.”

Madzie giggled. “It’s too cold for ice cream!”

“No such thing,” Raphael assured. “Though I suppose we could get cookies instead.”

“Cupcakes!” Madzie said loudly, then covering her mouth. “Sorry. We have to be quiet in the library.”

“Okay,” Raphael whispered back. He settled in and read while Madzie made her choices. He was brought back to reality by her tugging on his sleeve. “Ready to go?”

Madzie nodded and hurried over to the desk, books balanced in her arms. Raphael put the books she didn’t choose on the proper cart. When they left, Madzie was talking about some of the books she chose and how she was able to read bigger and bigger books on her own. They walked into a nearby park, and Raphael breathed a sigh of relief as the sun warmed his face.

Kneeling to tug on Madzie’s gloves, Raphael asked, “You want to play on the swings before finding lunch? And cupcakes?”

“Only if you push me super high,” Madzie said as if this was a deal to be struck.

“Alright, but you can’t use magic,” Raphael said.

Madzie stuck out her pinky. “Pinky promise!”

Raphael chuckled and wrapped his pinky around hers. “Pinky promise.”

Madzie let his finger go and leaped into his arms. Raphael easily swept her up as she giggled. “I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetpea,” Raphael said. Carrying her to the swings, and then pushing her, Raphael realized he was happier than he had been in many years. Having a family felt much like being able to walk under the sun. And though he mourned and missed those lost, there were so many people he loved and who loved him.


End file.
